The Lion King IV - Dark Ruler
by Umuntu
Summary: The new ruler of the Pride Lands...Kovu. Or is it really?


The Lion King IV : Dark Ruler ver 1.5  
by Eben Prentzler  
  
LEGAL NOTE:   
  
This original copyrighted work is based on Walt Disney's  
feature films, "The Lion King" and "The Lion King II : Simba's Pride."   
Elements taken directly from "The Lion King" and   
"The Lion King II : Simba's Pride" are the property of The Walt Disney   
Company. Quoting passages from my work, writing original pieces   
based on my work, or using characters I created is fine as long as   
you contact me first and sending me a copy of your work.   
My e-mail address is : ep4lk@excite.com  
  
WARNING : You first must read my other story "The Lion King III : Simba's   
Heir", or else you won't understand the following story.  
  
FOREWORD :  
After my idea of a "Lion King 3", I decided to write another one.  
No more talking, let's get on with it.  
  
-Eben Prentzler  
  
  
THE  
___________   
LION KING IV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DARK RULER version 1.4  
By : Eben Prentzler  
CONTENTS:  
The Cast  
The Last Story  
The Script  
After The Battle  
After Kiara's First Kill  
Lobomi Goes Home  
The Memorial  
The Truth Previals  
The Infiltrator  
Good News  
The Presentation  
The Betrayal   
A Terrible Day For The Pridelanders  
The Search  
The Ambush  
A Traitor In Our Mists  
The Runaway  
The Real Father  
Will The Real King Step Forward  
  
THE CAST:  
Old Characters :  
Kovu : Adopted Son of Simba and Ruler of the Pridelands.  
Kiara : Wife & mate to Kovu.  
Rafiki : Friend to the whole pride.  
Simba : Previous ruler of the Pridelands (Plays small role)  
Nala : Wife & mate to Simba (Plays small role).  
Lobomi : Wife to the late Kisasian.  
  
New Characters :  
  
Fasthe {Fas-hey} : Son Of Kovu & Kiara.  
Thula {Two-la}: Son Of Kovu & Kiara.  
Uvoko {U-vo-ko}: Rightful father to Kovu.  
Wethu {Way-two}: Kovu's Twin, exact replica of Kovu. Except no scar  
over eye.  
Sarafin : Member of Kisasian's pride.  
  
The Last Story:  
The battle for Pride Rock once again won against the evil  
Zira. Simba stood down as king and Kovu took over the throne.  
A week after that Simba & Nala peacefully died in their sleep  
of old age. Kovu & Kiara produced a new cub to continue the  
Circle of Life.  
The following story is the "Lion King IV : Dark Ruler", but  
before we start, let's rewind a bit just after the battle  
for Pride Rock. This is when Simba & Nala was still alive.  
  
The Script:  
[SCENE I: AFTER THE BATTLE]  
[FADE IN, KISASIAN'S DEN]  
  
(The remaining lionesses from Kisasian's pride limped into their den. They   
are all licking the wounds they got from the brutal battle at Pride Rock.   
Suddenly a lion appears at the entrance.)  
  
LION : Where is Kisasian, leader of this Pride ?  
LIONESS : First, who are you to ask of our Kisasian ?  
LION : I'm Uvoko previous mate to Zira, and I wish to see her son.  
LIONESS : Forgive the rudeness, My name is Lobomi. Please come in and sit   
down.  
UVOKO : Thank you for your hospitality. (Looking towards the entrance of the  
den and calling) Wethu!  
  
(Another lion appeared in the entrance. All the lionesses got a big fright   
and ran to hide in the corner of the den.)  
  
LOBOMI : (panic) It's Kovu, RUN! RUN!.  
UVOKO : No, no. Wait! This is not Kovu, this is Wethu.  
LOBOMI : (in denial) No, it is Kovu. Heir to the Pridelands, coming back to  
finish us off.  
UVOKO : Let me explain, this is Wethu. Kovu's twin brother.  
  
(Lobomi finally opened her eyes and examined the Kovu look-a-like.)  
  
LOBOMI : Your right, it's not Kovu. Look (Pointing at Wethu's eye) there is   
no scar over the eye.  
UVOKO : (confused) What do you mean no scar ? Where is Kisasian ?  
LOBOMI : Kisasian is dead.  
UVOKO : (shocked) What ?  
LOBOMI : He committed suicide when he found out that he killed his own   
sister. Then Kovu and Simba's pride almost destroyed us, as you can   
see there is only four left of us.  
UVOKO : Tell me all about it.  
  
(Lobomi told the whole story about how Zira came and convinced Kisasian to   
order the hyenas that he captured to kill Vitani, without him knowing that  
it was his sister. She also described how Zira led the rest of the pride   
almost to their death by attacking Simba's Pride.)  
  
UVOKO : It seems like Simba is a powerful king. So all the stories I've   
heard are true.  
  
(Uvoko start thinking very deeply. After a while he spoke again)  
  
UVOKO : I got it! We will take over Pride Rock.  
LOBOMI : Are you crazy??!!!! Look what happened to us just in one attempt.  
UVOKO : You say that my Kovu has a scar over which eye?  
LOBOMI : The left eye.  
UVOKO : Wethu, come here.  
WETHU : Yes, father.  
  
(Wethu walked over to his father and without warning Uvoko raked is claws   
into Wethu's face leaving a terrible scar over the left eye. Wethu roared   
in pain as blood started to pour out of the wound. After a while the wound   
stop bleeding, now Wethu was identical to Kovu.)  
  
WETHU : (Still in a lot of pain) Father, why did you do that ?  
UVOKO : I'm sorry son, your face will heal, but it was needed for the plan I   
have in store. (To Lobomi) Listen, I know that the death of Kisasian   
still hurts but do you think you can help me and I promise you will   
have revenge.  
LOBOMI : Yes, (now in a more convincing tone) YES I WILL!  
UVOKO : Good, two days from now when your are feeling better, you will  
leave for the Pridelands and spy on Simba's pride and come back as   
soon as soon as Simba steps down. It might be a week or a month that   
you will have to wait, is that a problem.  
LOBOMI : Not at all.  
  
(Two days past and Lobomi was well enough to travel. Before she took off she   
made sure she had a good meal and plenty to drink.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE II : AFTER KIARA'S FIRST KILL]  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Lobomi has been hiding in the Pridelands for over a month now. It was the   
day after Kiara's first kill and many animals started to arrive at Pride   
Rock. Lobomi moved closer to see what was going on. She looked on as Simba   
announced that he was about to stand down as king and that Kovu was going to  
take over. Lobomi decided not to leave yet as ordered by Uvoko. The day   
went by slowly with nothing much happening.)  
  
[CAMERA ZOOMS INTO THE DEN]  
  
(Nala woke up early. She walked over to Kiara and waked her up quietly.   
After Kiara woke up Nala motioned her to follow herself outside. As soon as  
they were outside Kiara started to speak.)  
  
KIARA : Mother, why did you wake me so early ?  
NALA : (Old & weak voice) Listen to me Kiara, you know that your father and   
my time is very close now.  
  
(Kiara nodded silently)  
  
NALA : What I'm about to tell you is important. Your father wanted me to   
tell you this just before our time came.  
KIARA : Well, what is it?  
NALA : Before I tell you, you must promise me that you won't tell Kovu before   
we pass away.  
KIARA : Okay, I promise.  
NALA : We know who Kovu's father is.  
KIARA : Excuse me.  
NALA : That's right and there's more, Kovu had a twin brother as well.  
KIARA : This is a bit much for me to handle, (confirming) Did you say a twin   
brother.  
NALA : Identical. Vitani also knew this, but it was to decided to be kept a  
secret and when you father banished the outsiders not all of them went   
together. Uvoko, Kovu's father took one of the twins and went off in   
a different direction and was never heard from again.  
KIARA : What has this to do with us ?  
NALA : It is very simple, your father just wanted to warn you and Kovu of   
Uvoko. He was accepted into the pride when Scar ruled and basically,   
he is even more evil than Scar. He cared for Scar like a brother and   
I guarantee that his vengeance will be even greater than Zira's. He   
also promised that one day he will have revenge on the Pride Lands   
when the time is right. So I want you all to be extra careful.  
  
(Kovu came out of the cave still half asleep)  
  
KOVU : (sleepy tone) What are you doing up so early ?  
KIARA : Oh, we're just talking a bit.  
KOVU : Oh, okay.  
  
(Kovu left Pride Rock walking toward the waterhole. Once Kovu was gone, Nala   
returned to the cave and Simba came walking out and sat next to Kiara.)  
  
SIMBA : (old and weak voice) Did your mother talk to you about Uvoko?  
KIARA : Yes, but I want to know why must I keep it a secret from Kovu?  
SIMBA : I don't want him to know that he has a father for now, he might  
want to go seek him out and that will be a big mistake. Your mother  
probably told you how dangerous Uvoko is.  
  
(With that Simba went to join Kovu at the waterhole)  
  
[CAMERA MOVES TOWARDS WATERHOLE]  
  
(Simba silently walk up to Kovu and stopped next to him. Simba drank slowly   
and every drink of the cool water soothed the old bones in his body.)  
  
KOVU : Morning dad.  
SIMBA : You really don't have to call me that.  
KOVU : But it makes me feel better when think of you as a father.  
SIMBA : If it makes you feel better. (Changing the subject) Nala and I only  
have a few days left and there is one more thing I much teach you.  
KOVU : What is that?  
SIMBA : My father's law. First is that all traitors to the pride must be   
exiled from the Pridelands forever and if they are ever to return   
they must be executed. Second, anybody responsible for the death of  
royal family must also be exiled forever. Third, anybody that draws   
royal blood must be sentenced to death. Last, all debts must be paid   
no matter what.  
  
(Simba started to cough a bit)  
  
SIMBA : I think I will return to the den now. I've got get more rest.  
  
(Simba turned around and left)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE III : LOBOMI GOES HOME]  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDELANDS]  
  
(A week has passed since the announcement and Lobomi decided to go home  
since nothing else important has happened. Suddenly she heard a cry coming  
from Pride Rock. Quick as a flash she ran in the direction of Pride Rock to  
see what happened.)  
  
[CAMERA MOVES TOWARDS PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Kiara came running out of the den)  
  
KIARA : (calling in heartbroken tone) KOVU! Come quick. It's mother and   
father.  
  
(Kuvo came running towards the den from the waterhole)  
  
KOVU : (out of breath) Kiara, what's wrong?  
KIARA : It's mom and dad, (starting to cry) I think their dead.  
  
(Kovu ran into the cave. A while later he came out with his head down)  
  
KOVU : Your right, they must have past away last night.  
KIARA : I just can't believe their gone.  
KOVU : Don't worry it will be alright. I will assemble the rest of the pride  
for the memorial service.  
  
(With this news Lobomi ran back to her home as quickly as her legs could   
carry her.)  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, KISASIAN'S DEN]  
  
(Lobomi came running into the den out of breath. Uvoko sat up awaiting   
the news)  
  
UVOKO : Ahh, Lobomi your back. What news do you bring from the Pridelands ?  
LOBOMI : Simba stepped down about a week ago and Kovu has taken his place....  
UVOKO : (interrupting)Excellent, (getting angry) but why didn't you return   
at once?  
LOBOMI : It is a good thing I did stay a bit longer.  
UVOKO : (a bit calmer) Why may I ask was it such a good thing?  
LOBOMI : Simba is out of the way.  
UVOKO : What?  
LOBOMI : He and his mate died last night in their sleep.  
UVOKO : Excellent. Now we can skip part two of my plan, that was to kill   
Simba and his mate, and go directly to part three of my plan.   
(Calling) Wethu!  
  
(Wethu came strolling in from outside)  
  
WETHU : Yes, father.  
UVOKO : I need you to stay here while I'm gone.  
WETHU : Why? Where are you going?  
UVOKO : I'm going home to fetch the rest of our pride. (To Lobomi) Lobomi I   
have another favour to ask of you.  
LOBOMI : Anything, just name it.  
UVOKO : I want you to send one of lionesses to infiltrate Kovu's pride and   
spy on them. She must return when Kovu's mate gives birth.  
LOBOMI : It is done.  
UVOKO : Until I see you again, farewell for now.  
  
(Uvoko walked out of the den)  
  
LOBOMI : (Calling) Sarafin!  
  
(A young lioness enters the den)  
  
SARAFIN : You called Lobomi ?  
LOBOMI : I need you to do something for me.....  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE IV : THE MEMORIAL]  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Simba and Nala's bodies were dragged to a sacred place in the Pridelands   
were the whole pride was gathered for the memorial. Kovu stepped forward   
and sat on a levitated rock. The memorial service started.)  
  
KOVU : Simba was a good king, no not good. A great king and he proved his   
greatness when he accepted me, an outsider into his pride. He proven   
to be even more great when he offer to adopt me and my sister Vitani   
as his own children and therefore he must have been the greatest king   
of all time. I will try my best to be as good a king as he was. I   
also hope someday that I will prove to be good king and friend like   
Simba was. I can't say very much about Nala, because I didn't know   
her to well, all I know is that she believed in me while nobody else   
did and I think that she was the most noble of us all.  
  
(Kovu looked at Kiara and nodded. Kovu climbed off the rock and Kiara took   
his place on the rock. Without anyone noticing Kovu started to cry   
silently.)  
  
KIARA : Nala my mother was the wife of this great king, my father. She also   
proved to be a queen and excellent mother. I don't know if I can be   
as perfect queen as my mother was, but I will try. Although my   
parents are gone, we must never forget them and lock them into our   
memories forever, so that Simba and Nala's greatness stand for all   
time.  
  
(Kiara got off the stone and sat next to Kovu where she also started to cry.  
Rafiki finished off the ceremony in the traditional way. After the memorial   
everybody return to the den not forgetting the greatness of their previous   
rulers.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE V : THE TRUTH PREVAILS]  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(A day has passed since the memorial. Kiara was still weeping a bit, but   
whenever she wept, Kovu came to comfort her.)  
  
KIARA : (still a little heartbroken) Kovu, I have to tell you something.  
KOVU : What?  
KIARA : But mother made me promise to keep it from you until they passed   
away.  
KOVU : Tell me.  
KIARA : Mother told me that they knew who your real father was.  
KOVU : (shocked) Why did they keep it from me ? Tell me everything.  
KIARA : The reason is they didn't want you to go after your father.  
KOVU : But why ?  
KIARA : Stop asking and I'll tell you. (A short silence followed) Very well,   
your father's name is Uvoko. He was banished with the rest of the   
outsiders, but he didn't go with them. Another secret was kept from   
you and that is that you have twin brother and when Uvoko left he   
took him with him.  
KOVU : I can't believe, my real father. Still alive. Do you know my   
brother's name ?  
KIARA : No, but daddy told me that you should stay away from them.  
KOVU : Why ?  
KIARA : He said that your father was even more evil than Scar and that he   
guaranteed vengeance for Scar's death, because he loved Scar like a   
brother.  
KOVU : If they are right, then we must be prepared for anything.  
KIARA : But for now, I think we must start a family and continue with the   
Circle Of Life.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE VI: THE INFILTRATOR]  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDELANDS]  
  
(It has been a few days since Kiara told the truth about Kovu's father.   
Somewhere in the Pridelands a strange lioness was wandering around. She   
came to the waterhole and took a long cool drink. When she lifted her head   
she was surrounded by other lionesses. She got a big fright.)  
  
LIONESS : (Begging) Please don't kill me.  
KIARA : Who are you ?  
LIONESS : I am Sarafin from Kisasian's pride and I wish to see your king.  
KIARA : After your pride's attack on our lands, why should we even bother to  
leave you alive.  
SARAFIN : (still pleading for her life) Please let me just talk to your king   
and if doesn't approve of what I want to say then I will never   
return to the Pridelands again.  
  
(Kiara and the other lionesses gather in a circle for a discussion)  
  
KIARA : What do you think ?  
RANDOM LIONESS : I don't trust her.  
KIARA : Me neither, but still...I want see what her story is.  
RANDOM LIONESS : It's your decision.  
KIARA : I know it is. I just know that what I'm going to do is going to be a   
big mistake, but let's see what Kovu's has to say about this lioness.  
RANDOM LIONESS : Whatever you think is right.  
  
(Kiara turned back to Sarafin)  
  
KIARA : (in a firm commanding voice) Fine, you shall see the king. But I'm   
warning you, don't try anything or my lionesses will be over you   
instantly.  
SARAFIN : (with great respect) Of course.  
  
(Sarafin was led to Pride Rock for an audience with the king. Sarafin was   
forbidden to go up to the den and she was guarded by several lionesses at   
the bottom of Pride Rock. Kiara walked up into the den and saw Kuvo resting   
a bit. She walked over to him and whispered in his ear.)  
  
KIARA : Kovu, wake up. I need to talk with you.  
  
(Kovu slowly awaken from his dreamless sleep.)  
  
KOVU : (a bit grumpy) Kiara, can't you see I'm trying to rest a bit ?  
KIARA : I can see that, but I need to talk to you. It's very important.  
KOVU : (still very cranky) It better be.  
  
(Kiara ignored the remark, because she knows how grumpy Kovu can be as soon   
as he wakes up)  
KIARA : A strange lioness enter the Pridelands this morning.  
  
(Kovu sprang up and Kiara got his full attention.)  
  
KIARA : She said that she was from Kisasian's pride and wishes to speak with   
you.  
KOVU : Kisasian ? Take me to her.  
  
(Kiara led Kuvo down Pride Rock to where Sarafin was held)  
  
KOVU : (Fierce voice) What's you name and why did you come back ?  
SARAFIN : My name is Sarafin and I wish to join your pride.  
KOVU : (very upset) Do you really think after your pride's attack that can   
just come here and ask to join my pride, you must be out of your mind.  
SARAFIN : But I didn't fight that night.  
KOVU : What do you mean ?  
SARAFIN : I was against Zira's wishes and I fled home when they attacked,   
finally when the remaining lionesses returned, they banished me for   
being a traitor to the pride, so my only hope was to come here and   
hope that you will accept me into your pride.  
KOVU : (bit cooled down) Then the debt must be paid, I will reserve   
judgement for now, you will be judged over the next few days, when I   
pass my judgement you shall know wether you belong here or not.  
  
(Kovu return to the den still a bit furious. Kiara followed him into the   
den.)  
  
KIARA : Kovu, I hope your not angry with me.  
KOVU : Why should I be angry at you ? I can never be angry or mean to you.  
KIARA : It was my decision to bring Sarafin here, and to see you so angry...  
KOVU : Don't worry about it, you made the right decision to bring her here.   
But I don't trust her just yet. Her story sounded true enough, what   
do you think ?  
KIARA : I don't trust her as well, but we must show the kingdom that we are   
good rulers by giving everyone at least one chance.  
KOVU : Your right, but we will see who she really is in a few days.  
  
(A week passed. Kovu called all the lionesses for an assembly at the bottom   
of Pride Rock.)  
  
KOVU : Can I have your attention please. (Waiting for silence) Thank you.   
Last week a strange lioness enter our lands and begged to join our   
pride. I decided to reserve judgement to see if she is worthy of   
entering our pride. In the past week I have seen her hunt and how   
easily she made friends with most of you. She also earned my trust.  
Now I will pass judgement and my judgement is that she won't be known  
as a stranger anymore, but as Sarafin member of Pridelands.  
  
(A great cheer arouse in the acceptance of Sarafin)  
  
KOVU : Therefore (looking at Sarafin) Sarafin, welcome to our pride.  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE VII : GOOD NEWS]  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Two weeks has passed since Sarafin was accepted into the pride. Kiara woke  
up from a terrible nightmare and cold sweat broke out over her body. She   
shook off the memories of the terrible dream and went to drink some water.   
As she reached the waterhole she saw Sarafin quenching her thirst. Kiara   
reached the waterhole and took a long sip from the cool reflective pool of   
water. When she finally finished she began to speak.)  
  
KIARA : Morning Sarafin.  
SARAFIN : Good morning my queen.  
KIARA : Don't bother with the "my queen" part, just call me Kiara.  
SARAFIN : Okay, Kiara.  
KIARA : Was is that hard ?  
SARAFIN : No, not at all. You know...  
  
(But before Sarafin could finished her sentence Kiara almost when green   
in the face.)  
  
SARAFIN : (with great concern) What's wrong Kiara ?  
KIARA : I don't know, all the sudden I feel totally sick.  
  
(Kiara started to groan a bit)  
  
KIARA : Now I have a terrible stomach ache.  
  
(Sarafin started to giggle a bit)  
  
KIARA : Do think this is funny ?  
SARAFIN : No.  
KIARA : Then why are you laughing ?  
SARAFIN : Can't see what's happening ?  
KIARA : No, what's happening ?  
SARAFIN : Oh, it just natural side effects.  
KIARA : Of what ?  
SARAFIN : Becoming a mother.  
KIARA : Do you mean...  
SARAFIN : Yes, you are bearing cubs within you.  
KIARA : (Great excitement) My wish finally came true.  
  
(Kiara walked off without saying goodbye, but Sarafin didn't take offence,   
because she knew that Kiara was to joyful to think about it. Kiara return   
to den and noticed that Kovu was still fast asleep. She laid down next to   
him and passed out. When she finally awoke again Kovu wasn't next to her   
anymore. She got up and found Kovu sitting on the edge of Pride Rock busy   
grooming himself. She crept up behind Kovu.)  
  
KIARA : (great excitement) Morning !  
  
(Kovu got a big fright and almost jumped into the air. With his heart still   
beating like a rocket he turned around and looked at Kiara.)  
  
KIARA : Sorry, did I frighten you ?  
KOVU : Almost gave me an heart attack.  
  
(Kovu notice that Kiara was full of joy)  
  
KOVU : Why are you so happy today ? Did you sleep well for a change or   
something ?  
  
(Kiara just looked at him with big smile on her face)  
  
KOVU : What are trying to tell me Kiara ?  
KIARA : Guess what ?  
KOVU : (anxiously) What? What? The suspense is killing me?  
KIARA : I'm pregnant.   
  
(Kovu's mouth fell open)  
  
KOVU : Can you please repeat that ?  
KIARA : You are going to be a father Kovu.  
  
(Kovu leapt around with joy. He called the other lionesses to share the good   
news with them. After a few months Kiara gave birth to two new male cubs.   
Rafiki was called upon to do the presentation of the two cubs.)  
  
RAFIKI : Are you sure that I must present both cubs at the same time ?  
KOVU : Yes, we decided that both our cubs will rule this land together.  
RAFIKI : Have you decided what to call them.  
KOVU : Yes, (pointing to one of the infants) that one we are going to call Fasthe.  
KIARA : And the other one Thula.  
RAFIKI : Absolutely beautiful.  
  
(Kovu called all the animals to Pride Rock for the presentation)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE VIII : THE PRESENTATION]  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDELANDS]  
  
(All the animals heard Kuvo's call and started marching toward Pride Rock.   
When all the animals were finally gathered, Kovu walked out on to edge of   
Pride Rock.)  
  
KOVU : (Loud, but firm voice) My Kingdom, my wife has given birth to two new  
cubs and rightful heirs to my throne. When they come of age both of   
them will rule this land together in brotherly love. And now I ask   
Rafiki to present them to you.  
  
(Rafiki took over, He took both cubs and made the tradition markings on their  
heads. He lifted them, one in each arm and the crowd bowed before their new   
heirs. Clouds builded up and the vision of Simba, Mufasa, Nala and Vitani   
appeared looking down on the ceremony. With that the figures gave their   
blessing upon the two cubs with a single beam of sunlight shining down on   
them. The crowd started to cheer. After the presentation all the lions   
returned to the den. Rafiki went back to his tree and made the necessary   
paintings of the two new cubs next to the old paintings of Kiara and Kovu.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE IX : THE BETRAYAL]   
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Night covers the Pridelands. Everybody asleep in the den, except one.   
Sarafin lays awake, making sure that everybody is asleep before she leaves.  
She walks around the den and sees that everybody is fast asleep. She   
quietly leaves the den. When she reached the bottom of Pride Rock she   
started to run toward her old home.)  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, KISASIAN'S DEN]  
  
(The sun comes out over the horizon and it's warm beams hits the den. Uvoko   
slowly awakes and goes outside to stretch. After a nice long stretch he   
decided to bask a bit in the still heating sunbeams. A lioness appeared   
from the west. Uvoko approaches the lioness.)  
  
UVOKO : Who are you ?  
SARAFIN : Sarafin from Kisasian's pride and infiltrator of Kovu's pride.  
  
(Sarafin bows before Uvoko)  
  
UVOKO : Okay, rise and report.  
  
(Sarafin got up and started to talk)  
  
SARAFIN : Kovu's mate gave birth to two male cubs and both of them are the   
heirs to the throne.  
UVOKO : TWO! This can't be, this will spoil my whole scheme. Well we just   
will have to kill one of them.  
SARAFIN : (Shocked) NO!, you said nobody will get hurt when we started this,   
you only promised the death of Simba and his mate. I won't allow   
this to happen.   
UVOKO : It sounds like you grew some affections for this pride you   
infiltrated.  
SARAFIN : More affections than you will ever have for anyone.  
  
(With that Uvoko struck Sarafin square in the jaw with his paw. Sarafin was   
knocked out cold. When she finally woke she was surrounded by a lot of   
strange lionesses.)  
  
UVOKO : Oh, sorry. Haven't you met my pride yet. Well anyway, you won't   
life long enough to learn all their names. (To his pride) My   
followers, a few months ago I sent one of Lobomi's lionesses to   
infiltrate the pride of the Pridelands and she grew some affections   
for them. Is this allowed ?  
EVERYBODY : NO !  
UVOKO : And what do call someone that starts to care for our enemy ?  
EVERYBODY : A TRAITOR !  
UVOKO : And what do we do with traitors ?  
EVERYBODY : WE KILL THEM !!!  
UVOKO : THAT IS CORRECT.  
  
(Sarafin started to shake.)  
  
UVOKO : (To Sarafin) Run! They will give you a head start.  
  
(Sarafin stood her ground with honour, ready to accept her punishment, not   
for betraying Kisasian's pride, but for betraying Kovu's pride.)  
  
SARAFIN : Never!  
UVOKO : You prove to be brave, to bad. (To rest of pride) ATTACK!  
  
(Lobomi watched as Sarafin was attacked from all sides. Sarafin roared in   
pain as the lionesses start to rip her open from all sides. Sarafin was   
dead in a matter of seconds. Lobomi started to cry silently.)  
  
UVOKO : (to Lobomi) Stop that. (to others) Well done, get rid of her body.  
  
(When the lionesses returned, Uvoko dismissed everyone except one of Lobomi's  
lionesses.)  
  
UVOKO : Listen up, In two weeks time we will start with our final two parts   
of my plans. When the time comes you will follow Wethu to the  
Pridelands, where he will personally kill one of Kovu's cubs. This   
will enrage Kovu so much he will be forced to come after us. You   
will take the blame and lead him here and then.......  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE X : A TERRIBLE DAY FOR THE PRIDELANDERS]  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Two weeks passed since the presentation. Kovu is sitting on top of Pride   
Rock with his two sons, Thula and Fasthe. Explaining to them about their   
kingdom. Fasthe didn't listen what his father had to say and wandered off   
on his own without Kovu noticing.)  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, PRIDELANDS]  
  
(Fasthe wandered around playing with any bug he could get his paws on.   
Suddenly a dark figure appeared over him. He looked up and jumped with   
fright. )  
  
FASTHE : (smiling) Hi, dad. Sorry I walked away from your lesson I got a   
bit bored....  
WETHU : (interrupting) Don't worry about it my son, please follow me.  
FASTHE : (confused) Okay, but where is Thula.  
WETHU : I left him behind, I wanted to talk to you alone.  
  
(Fasthe followed Wethu without him knowing that the lion in front of him   
wasn't his father. When they got a good distance away from Pride Rock,   
Wethu stopped.)  
  
WETHU : Now listen, close your eyes I have a wonderful surprise for you.  
  
(Fasthe closed his eyes in great excitement.)  
  
FASTHE : When do I get it?  
WETHU : Right NOW!  
  
(On 'right' Wethu lifted his paw. On 'now' Wethu struck Fasthe with a bone   
crushing blow to the head. Fasthe flew a feet away into the grass. Wethu   
walked over to make sure that Fasthe was dead.)  
  
WETHU : His dead. (To lioness with him) Stay here, you know what to do.  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Kovu was busy finishing his lesson.)  
  
KOVU : So do you understand which part of this land is ours ?  
THULA : Yes, dad.  
KOVU : How about you Fasthe ?  
  
(No answer came and Kovu turned around seeing that Fasthe was not anywhere   
is sight)  
  
KOVU : Where's your brother Thula ?  
THULA : I don't know, I think he walked off while you were talking.  
KOVU : That is just like him.  
  
(Kovu looked out over the Pridelands to determine to where his son   
disappeared to. Then he noticed some vultures circling somewhere over the   
Pridelands.)  
  
KOVU : (to himself) I don't remember sending the lionesses out for a kill.   
(Realising) No it can't be true. (To Thula) Return to the den and stay   
there till I came back.  
  
(Kovu ran towards the vultures, not wanting do believe it. As came to the   
spot where the vultures were he sniffed around and found the small, mangled,  
lifeless body of his son in the grass. The whole Pridelands heard a   
terrible roar of a heartbroken father....)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE XI : THE SEARCH]  
  
(A day passed after the discovery of Fasthe's body and everybody was still   
very depressed. Kiara was the most upset of them all and didn't talk to   
anyone except Kovu.)  
  
KIARA : (in tears) Who could have done such a terrible thing ?  
KOVU : (heartbroken) I don't know, but as soon as I know that someone will   
die a horrible death for drawing royal blood. (To other lionesses   
with a firm voice) Listen up! The death of my son will haunt our   
memories forever, but let's put our feelings aside, (Getting furious)  
and let's find the maniac who did this damage to our pride.  
  
(Everybody nodded their heads)  
  
KOVU : I want a full search of the Pridelands, the murderer can't be far off.   
As soon as you see something, don't play hero, come back and tell me.  
  
(With that the lionesses scattered out of the den to start searching the   
Pridelands. Kovu saw Thula in one corner busy crying his eyes out. Kovu   
went to him to comfort him.)  
  
KOVU : I know that your still sad about your brother's death, but cheer up.   
Because I can guarantee you that you will see the death of the one who   
killed Fasthe.  
THULA : (still upset) You promise.  
KOVU : Even if it is my own blood, I will make sure that the someone who   
killed Fasthe will pay with his/her life.  
  
(A lioness return into the den.)  
  
LIONESS : (shouting) KOVU!  
KOVU : Yes, what did you find out ?  
LIONESS : I saw a member of Kisasian's pride leave the Pridelands.  
KOVU : Was it Sarafin ?  
LIONESS : No, it was someone else.  
KOVU : Thanks, what direction was she heading ?.  
LIONESS : East.  
KOVU : Dismiss, (To Kiara) Stay here and look after Thula, make sure he   
doesn't leave Pride Rock.  
KIARA : Why ? Where are you going?  
KOVU : I'm going to investigate this lioness that left the Pridelands.  
KIARA : No, don't go.  
KOVU : I will return, I promise.  
  
(Kiara looked deeply into Kovu's dark green eyes.)  
  
KIARA : Please come back.  
KOVU : I will, love you.  
KIARA : I love you to.  
  
(Kovu ran out of the den with great speed. He headed east after the lioness)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE XII : THE AMBUSH]  
  
[FADE IN, LANDS NEAR KISASIAN'S DEN]  
  
(Kovu finally got ahead of the lioness and just before she could enter her   
homelands, he jumped up in front of her.)  
  
LIONESS : Your way out of your land Pridelander.  
KOVU : Why were you in our land ?  
LIONESS : What do think for ? Genius.  
KOVU : (angry) You !  
  
(Kovu was about to jump her when he heard a strange voice yell attack. Kovu   
was attacked by a dozens of lionesses. And was knocked out cold. One of   
the lionesses were about to tear his throat out when she was stopped by   
Uvoko.)  
  
UVOKO : Enough! We don't want him dead.  
  
(Kovu was carried towards the den. He awoke in pain and saw he was   
surrounded by more than twenty lionesses. Then he heard that strange voice  
again.)  
  
LION : Welcome to my home, my son.  
KOVU : (confused) Father ?  
LION : That is right ?  
KOVU : No, it's not true. My father abandoned me years ago.  
LION : Must I prove it to you. (Calling) Wethu ! Come here.  
  
(Wethu came and stood over Kovu. Kovu couldn't believe his eyes, he looked   
exactly like him, same scar, everything.)  
  
LION : Wethu, meet you brother Kovu.  
KOVU : Then you are Uvoko, my father.  
UVOKO : Enough talk. (To lionesses) twelve of you guard him so that he can't  
get away. (To Wethu) Come Wethu, we have plenty to talk about.  
  
(Before they left Kovu finally clicked.)  
  
KOVU : (looking at his brother) It was you!  
WETHU : What?  
KOVU : You killed my son.  
WETHU : Don't be ridiculous. (To lionesses) How dare he accuse me of such   
a crime. (Walking over to Kovu and whispering in his ear) Bravo! You  
finally figured out. And just between you and me, don't tell anyone I  
did it. It might upset them.  
  
(Kovu roared with anger and wanted to attack his brother but was knocked out   
cold again by the lionesses. Wethu and Uvoko left the den. They sat down   
outside and started to talk.)  
  
UVOKO : Our plan can finally be completed, tomorrow you will return to the   
Pridelands and pose as Kovu.....  
WETHU : Then ?  
UVOKO : Then you announce that you found me and that you're inviting me and   
my pride to join your pride. And a then our plan of vengeance will   
be completed when you fill Kovu's cub's heart with darkness and   
evil. And by doing that Kovu will lose his mind and will give us a   
good excuse to kill him. Another thing, Kovu's mate will probably   
want to know if you found the killer of their son. Tell her.....  
  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE XIII : A TRAITOR IN OUR MISTS]  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Wethu walked into the den. Thula and Kiara came running.)  
  
THULA : Dad!  
KIARA : Your back, I knew that you would have kept your promise.  
WETHU : Don't worry, it's alright.  
KIARA : Did you find our son's killer ?  
WETHU : Yes, I did.  
KIARA : Who was it ?  
WETHU : It was Sarafin.  
KIARA : No, it couldn't have been.  
WETHU : I didn't believe it myself, after what we did for her.  
THULA : Dad, what about the promise you made me ?  
WETHU : (confused) What promise ?  
  
(Thula's heart broken in half when he heard those two words, because his   
father has never broken his promises before.)  
  
WETHU : (To Kiara) I have more good news.  
KIARA : What is that ?  
WETHU : On my journey, I found my father.  
KIARA : What ?  
WETHU : And his not so evil as everybody claims.  
KIARA : What about you brother ?  
WETHU : My father told me that he died long ago. Here is another surprise,   
I decided that our prides should unite as one.  
KIARA : Are you crazy ?  
WETHU : But, he's family.  
KIARA : You are the king and it's your decision.  
  
(Wethu announced the uniting of the prides.)  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, KISASIAN'S DEN]  
  
(Kovu finally awoke again and noticed that every one has disappeared except   
the ten lionesses that still remain. Days turned into weeks and weeks   
turned into months. Kovu tried to escape many times, but every time he was   
knocked unconscious. He lost all hope of ever seeing his pride again.)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE XIV : THE RUNAWAY]  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK. EVERYTHING IS DESTROYED]  
  
(Thula has grown into a large male looking almost identical to Simba, but he   
only had a darker pelt and mane. Thula started to notice that his father is   
not calling him or his mother by name and started to get a bit suspicious.   
He got up and walked over to his mother who is still asleep.)  
  
THULA : (whispering to make sure he doesn't wake anybody else) Mother! Wake   
up.  
  
(Kiara slowly opened her eyes)  
  
KIARA : Don't tell me your hungry.  
THULA : No, it's not that. Follow me.  
  
(Kiara followed him outside)  
  
KIARA : What is this all about ?  
THULA : Mother, listen I think father is an impostor.  
  
(Kiara strikes Thula through the face with her paw and he falls to the   
ground.)  
  
KIARA : (very angry) Don't say that about your father ?  
THULA : (getting up) Maybe you don't notice it, but I do.  
  
(Thula ran off)  
  
KIARA : (yelling) Where are you going ?  
THULA : To find my real father !  
  
(Kiara didn't try to go after him)  
  
KIARA : (muttering to herself) This can't be happening....But what if Thula  
is right. I better keep my eyes open.  
  
(Thula ran towards the east, because he heard of a pride living there that   
might be able to help him in his search)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[SCENE XV : THE REAL FATHER]  
  
[FADE IN, KISASIAN'S DEN]  
  
(Thula reached Kisasian's den and tried to enter, but was stopped by a few   
lionesses.)  
  
LOBOMI : (yelling) It's Simba he has returned, run for you lives.  
  
(The lionesses scattered and ran away. Thula not knowing what's going on   
decided to look around. And somewhere in a corner he found another lion   
sleeping. He looked closely and saw that the lion looked just like his   
father.)  
  
THULA : (tapping the unconscious lion) Hey you, wake up.  
LION : Who are you? (Looking closely) It can't be, Simba ?  
THULA : No, my name is Thula son of Kovu ruler of the Pridelands.  
LION : Thula? Is it really you.  
THULA : Of course, who are you?  
LION : I am your father Kovu.  
THULA : Am I suppose to believe you ?  
KOVU : Of course, don't you recognise me ?  
THULA : You look just like my father, but if you are my father answer me   
this. What is my mother's name ?  
KOVU : It is Kiara.  
THULA : Lucky guess. A few months back my father made a promise to me, that   
only we knew about, what was that promise ?  
KOVU : I promised that you will see the death of the someone who killed your   
brother.  
  
(Thula didn't ask anymore questions and started to hug Kovu.)  
  
THULA : (helping Kovu up) You are my father...but if your my father, who is   
ruling the Pridelands ?  
KOVU : Probably my brother.  
THULA : Your brother ?  
KOVU : Yes, he killed your brother and we must expose your uncle for the   
traitor that he is.  
  
(Thula and Kovu left Kisasian's den and started the journey home)  
  
[FADE TO BLACK]  
  
[FINAL SCENE : WILL THE REAL KING STEP FORWARD]  
  
[FADE IN, PRIDELANDS]  
  
(Kovu and Thula crossed the border into the Pridelands. Kovu looks shocked   
at the Pridelands.)  
  
KOVU : Is it like this everywhere ?  
THULA : Yes, everything is destroyed. There is no food and on water.   
(Changing the subject) It's going to be hard to convince everybody   
that your the king.  
KOVU : Don't worry about that, if I know Kiara she will recognise me for  
the king I am.  
  
(As they walked further, Uvoko sprang out from behind a rock.)  
  
UVOKO : Who goes there? (Seeing Kovu & Thula) Oh, it's only you two,   
(confused and looking at Kovu) but I just left the den. How did you   
get here so fast ? (Realising) Unless...KOVU ! How did you escape,   
(looking at Thula) you helped him didn't you ?  
  
(Uvoko attacked with all his strength but it wasn't enough two defeat two   
lions. He was knocked off his feet and fell unconscious on the ground.   
Thula was about to strangle Uvoko in his powerful jaws, but Kovu stopped   
him.)  
  
KOVU : No don't do it.  
THULA : Why not ? Look what he has done to our beautiful Pridelands.  
KOVU : I owe him my life. When his lionesses were about to finish me off he   
stopped them and Law Four of the Pridelands says "That all debts must   
be repaid, no matter what".  
THULA : So be it. If it's law, then I can't interfere.  
KOVU : There is nothing more I can teach you.  
  
(Kovu and Thula walked on.)  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(Kiara and Wethu stood on point of Pride Rock. Just as Wethu was about to   
make an announcement, then Thula and Kovu arrived.)  
  
KOVU : (shouting) STOP!, that king is a impostor.  
  
(All the lionesses looked at the twins, in great confusion.)  
  
RANDOM LIONESSES : Who is who, we can't tell them apart.  
KOVU : That (pointing at Wethu) is my twin brother Wethu.  
WETHU : (denying everything) No, that is Wethu.  
  
(Kovu walked over to Kiara.)  
  
KOVU : Kiara, only you can tell us apart.  
KIARA : (confused) But how?  
  
(Kiara thought very deeply, then she got an idea. She looked deeply in   
Kovu's eyes then into Wethu's.)  
  
KIARA : (pointing at Wethu) This is the impostor.  
WETHU : (angry) How can you tell ?  
KIARA : Well, first off. Kovu will never be so mean to me. Second your eyes   
have brown colour, while my Kovu has green eyes.  
WETHU : Okay, I admit it I am Wethu.....  
  
[FADE OUT]  
[FADE IN, PRIDE ROCK]  
  
(A few days passed. An assembly was called.)  
  
KOVU : Bring the accused.  
  
(A few lionesses brought Wethu forward.)  
  
KOVU : You have broken the First Law of the Pridelands, and is punishable   
by exile. But I decided that the punishment will not be carried out,   
because you have committed a terrible crime. You have broken the   
Third Law of the Pridelands. You have drawn royal blood by killing my  
son Fasthe.  
WETHU : That's a lie, where is your proof.  
  
(A lioness walked out from the crowd)  
  
LIONESS : It's true, he did.  
KOVU : Are you sure ?  
LIONESS : Positive, I was with him the day he did it.  
WETHU : (Screaming) How could you betray me you She-Hyena.  
KOVU : (continuing) And the punishment for drawing royal blood is death.  
(to Wethu) Start running.  
  
(Wethu started to run from Pride Rock.)  
  
KOVU : (to Thula) Now I will keep my promise, you may have the honours.  
  
(Thula set off after Wethu. Thula returned with a blood stained mouth.)  
  
KOVU : And so justice was done. (Looking at the lioness who helped them) As   
for you, we are in your debt. What can we do for you ?  
LIONESS : I wish that the rest of Uvoko's and Kisasian's pride join yours.   
Most of them didn't know about the murder, they only followed   
because Uvoko told them to.  
KOVU : So be it. All of shall now be known as part of the Pride Lands.  
KIARA : Speaking about Uvoko, where is he?  
KOVU : He probably ran off by now. But he has nothing more to life for, no pride, no honour,  
nothing.  
  
  
As time passed the Pride Lands healed again to it's beautiful grace. Uvoko   
fled the Pride Lands. Some say he died peacefully somewhere near the river   
Kube and some say that he still alive trying to plot his next revenge scheme.  
As for Kovu,he and Kiara ruled the Pride Lands for many more years. The   
legend of Simba and Kovu drifted along all the generations of the lions of   
Pride Rock. They were considered the best Rulers of the Pride Lands for all   
eternity. Uvoko did return for one last time, but that is a another story...  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
This story was written by EBEN PRENTZLER on 26 and 27 of February 1999.  
  
Updated on the 3 April 1999.  
Updated on the 8 May 1999.  
Updated on the 27 July 1999.  
Updated on the 30 July 1999.  
  
Note : If you need some information or if like to tell me what you thought of  
my story, please E-Mail me . I'd love to hear from you.   
Address : ep4lk@excite.com  
OR  
If you don't have access to e-mail, just leave a voice-mail for me:  
Toll free: 1-888-Excite2, ext. 291-324-1183 [Only for people living in U.S.A.]  
  
  



End file.
